


The Exposé of Summer Mersion

by HarvieKuuun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvieKuuun/pseuds/HarvieKuuun
Summary: The truth of Summer Mersion shows as she breaks her carefully constructed facade and displays to the world her true nature. A $6,000 commission by Ginzu Okada, as thanks to Summer  for going against him in the Payne court case!
Kudos: 6





	The Exposé of Summer Mersion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission by Ginzu Okada, who wanted an accurate description of Summer Mersion made into fanfiction form. I complied.

"Bullshit! This is bullshit, and you know it, Judge! Why should my client be found guilty when my presentation of the case was CLEARLY a head and shoulders above anything the prosecution did? I won't stand for this! I'm going to appeal this decision immediately!"

Summer Mersion was in one of her infamous rages, shouting loudly at the judge who had ruled against her in a court case.

The Judge sighed, staring at the angry attorney with tried eyes. 

He spoke softly, in a collected yet resigned tone. "Ms. Mersion, please. I did my deliberation, and I found that the facts shown didn't paint your client in a favorable light. You did a good job with your case, but a good job isn't enough to change the facts. And I have to ask you not to swear in my courtroom."

Summer's face grew red with fury. 

"Facts?! Fuck the facts! The fact is, I'm the best lawyer in the fucking city! And if you can't see that, and see that my argument was worlds ahead of the pile of shit the prosecution threw together, then maybe you shouldn't be a judge! Maybe we should throw you in a retirement home and leave you to rot, huh? I could probably organize just that."

The Judge let out another deep sigh, slowly shaking his head. "Ms. Mersion, this is your final warning. Do not swear in my courtroom. And please don't make threats towards me. I don't want to give you a contempt of court charge, or worse, disbarred."

Summer only snorted at the threat. "Please, we both know this city needs me. All the other dumbfucks in the DOJ couldn't put a case together if their life depended on it. I'm the only one with an ounce of sense in the entire fucking department. And that includes stupid, senile judges like you."

The Judge gave a slow shake of his head. "And I'm afraid that's one step too far, Ms. Mersion. I'm holding you in contempt of court and sentencing you to two weeks imprisonment. I gave you leniency, and you spat in my face. Perhaps your time in jail will teach you some manners. I hope so, for your sake."

Despite the huge punishment she was being faced with, Summer scoffed. "Please, two weeks? That's the best you can do? I'm fucking immortal. You better hope that pathetic prison of yours can keep me contained for as long you live, because otherwise when I get out I'm going to fucking flay you alive. Literally." As she spoke and her rage increased, her face got even more red, her skin becoming the color of fresh blood. The coloration spread from just her face, covering her whole body.

A look of dismay crossed the Judge's face, Summer's visible anger and odd claims somewhat disturbing him, but he pressed on. "That's just too far, Summer. I'm afraid I'm going to have to be revoking your bar license. You can't threaten Judges, and you need to realize your actions have consequences."

"Consequences? CONSEQUENCES!?" Summer's eyes turned a deep, dark crimson as she stared at the man trying to take away her livelihood. "I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING CONSEQUENCES!" 

Out of nowhere, she materialized a pitchfork and threw it towards the judge. The elderly man was only just able to avoid the sudden attack, ducking behind his desk.

His eyes were wide and his voice trembled as he yelled out towards his assailant. "Summer! What are you doing!? You can't attack me, I'm a judge! I'll have you arrested!"

Summer approached the judge's podium, her hair being pushed out of the way as long black horns sprouted from her head. By now the rest of the people in the courtroom, who had been silent as Summer yelled, started screaming in a panic. They rushed out of the court, and the bailiff raised his weapon and fired off three shots towards the approaching lawyer.

The shots bounced ineffectively off of Summer's toughened skin, and she laughed at the feeble attempt to stop her. She was Summer Mersion. No mortal firearm could take her down.

"Come on, hit me more, hit me more! I've spent too much time in this stupid fucking city, playing by your stupid fucking rules. Sure, this is one of the best places to gather evil energy on earth, but you fucking simpletons aren't worth putting up with! I tried to be nice, tried to cultivate all your corruption patiently, but no more! I'm going to raze this entire city to the ground, and harvest what's left! And I'm going to enjoy squeezing the life out of every last one of you maggots!"

With that, her hand shot forward towards the bailiff, grabbing his neck and lifting him effortlessly off the ground. With a quick twitch of her muscles, she snapped the poor mortal's neck, before dropping the lifeless body to the ground and continuing towards the judge who had started this catastrophe. 

The judge, who had been peeking around the side of his podium, pulled his head back in shock. "You... I know what you are! From the stories Grandmother used to tell me... I never thought I'd see one... An... Archdevil!."

Summer let out an evil cackle. "So, you finally noticed. Yes, I am Sūmer, queen of ancient Sumeria, Archdevil of the third order!! Just as I razed down that civilization when their evil reached their peak, so shall I raze Los Santos, and harvest all your evil intentions, so shall I take down Los Santos!"

The timeless evil lets out a small frown, showing her pointed and bone-white teeth. 

"At least, that was the plan. While the Sumerians had the common sense to see me as the queen I am, you idiotic Los Santians couldn't recognize the goddess before you! Constantly insulting me, not acknowledging the genius feats of logic I put before you, forcing me to work as a fucking mechanic! "

The judge could only tremble in fear at the horrible evil before him, unable to even move his body. He let out a quick series of prayers, begging God to save him.

"God? Ha, old fool. I'll let you in on a secret. We killed God long ago. It's just you humans and the Devils now. Just as it should be."

The old judge slumped even further to the ground upon hearing that, his fragile faith broken by the Devil's cruel and callous words. 

Summer let out a hiss of delight, allowing the man's despair to wash over her, empower her. She grew a foot in height, and a long whip-like tail sprouted from her lower back.

"Yeessss! This is it! This is the despair I needed! Ruining fools in court cases was good, but this is sooo, sooooo much better! This feeling! I need... more! I will get back to my previous power!"

With that, her newly sprouted tail slashed out faster then the eye could see, and sliced the judge's throat. He let out a soft gurgle, trying to form words as blood leaked from the wound. His left hand shakily lifted to point at the devil in front of him, and his eyes seemed to transmit one word.

Monster.

After a few more seconds of futile struggling, the man fell over, his strength leaving him. There in the courtroom, in front of the seal of the great city of Los Santos, a man died. It would have been a somber scene, if not for the insane giggling of the nightmare that killed him.

"Oh, I forgot how good this feels! I need to stop holding back, it's time to show this city what a pissed off devil can do. It's time to show what archdevil queen Summer Mersion can do!"

With that, she channel her newly restored powers. A circle of fire, carrying the concussive force of a ton of dynamite, surrounded her before quickly flowing outward. 

The destruction was immense. The entire courthouse, a proud symbol of justice to the Los Santos people, was annihilated in an instant. Debris fell around her, with Summer standing in the center of the carnage. She had grown to her full height, an intimidating 12 feet tall, and a forked tongue slipped past her cruel fangs. Her laugh increased in volume as she reveled in the chaos, the destruction she had wrought. 

Screams could be heard over the sound of falling debris, as well as the distant wail of sirens. Summer turned her head towards the screams, taking note of who was making the annoying noise. Then, with a quick flick of her fingers, she let forth a beam of dark red energy. The sound was silenced, and Summer felt a brief surge of power as another life was ended by her cruel hand. Good,

The sirens got louder, and the police appeared en masse. They quickly formed a formation with their police cars, all the officers present getting out to make sure they didn't shoot from their cars. It suddenly became a sea of blue, with nearly the entire police force in attendance. Sergeant Olivia Copper seemed to be in charge of the defense, as she drew out a megaphone and called out to the creature she had known as Summer Mersion.

"Summer, stand down. No one else has to die here, we do not want to hurt you. If you come in peacefully, we can-"

An arrogant voice rang out from behind Copper. "Fuck that, I'll kill this bitch myself." Kyle Pred, armed with a shotgun, rushed forward towards the Archdevil, screaming. "Fuck you Summer, I knew you were a biittt-"

He was cut off as Summer's tail once again shot forward, stretching to a nearly impossible length to stab straight through Pred's left eye. It stopped him in his tracks as he stood frozen, seemingly uncomprehending of what happened,

"Well, Pred? You knew I was a what?" Summer's sneer was apparent in her tone. "Go on, finish what you were saying."

Pred's last words were weak, and barely louder then a whisper. "Knew... knew I'd get... some tail from you... eventually..." After his utterance he fell to the ground, dead. The tail withdrew, and Summer gave Copper a condescending and taunting smirk.

"Well, Copper? Any more negotiations?"

Copper let out a ferocious snarl. "Fuck that, light her up!"

Upon receiving the order, every officer present fired upon the archdevil. The sound of gunfire was deafening, but over it one thing could be heard. A hard, evil laugh.

"You think these pathetic bullets can hurt me? Mortal lead means nothing before the might of a Archdevil!"

Copper gave a roar of defiance. "No, keep shooting, we can get her!"

Surprisingly, a dissenting voice came from behind her. "No, she's right. For this task, we need something... special."

Brain Knight, a newer officer within the force, ceased his fire and ran back to his car.

"Don't worry, I have just the thing for this. During my time as a Witcher, I learned how to deal with threats like this." Going through his trunk, he pulled out two cases, one small and one large. He gestured to the smaller case. "These are bullets made with holy silver, sanctioned by a priest, and infused with holy water. Normal bullets to humans, but to any lesser devil they'd mean instant death. However, someone with the power of Summer we're going to have to get her weak point. It should be the center of her forehead, where her evil power is centered. Someone load these while I get my weapon out."

An overweight and somewhat simpleminded officer, Francis Francer, saw his opportunity to help and grabbed the bullets. "I'll do it! Don't worry, I'm great at loading guns!"

Brian nodded, and gave out a quickly warning. "Be careful, I only have two. We need to only use them when we can get a sure kill."  
He went to open his other case. Inside was his Witcher sword, made of pure silver and with various runes inscribed on it. Giving a small smile, Brian grabbed the hilt, lifting it's weight. He turned back to the other officers, who were still shooting at the devil.

"Alright, here's what we need to do. I'll charge and distract her, and then-"

He was interrupted by another gunshot, coming from behind him. Brain whipped around, and saw Francis with a pistol pointed down at his foot, seemingly trying to load the bullets. As Brian watched, Francis's face contorted in pain.

"Oh, I did an oopsie!"

Brian was barely able to register the hole in Francis's foot before the cadet was engulfed in a holy, silver fire. Within seconds his form was reduced to nothing but ash, with only the remnants of a police uniform to ever signify the man had ever been there.

Brian stared for a second more before recovering. "Well, fuck. Ok. One bullet, we've got to make this count." He reached down to grab the gun, but was interrupted by Copper, who got there first. She expertly loaded the single remaining bullet into the gun, before turning to Brian.  
She spoke with a hard determination. "I've got a plan. Are you good enough to get up close to her with that sword?"

Brian didn't even have to think before nodding. "Of course, ma'am."

Copper looked at him for a second before nodding back. "Well then, here's what we're going to do..."

~~~~

While the police were busy planning, Summer had not been idle. After the initial rush, she realized that she actually was quite a bit weaker then she was in her prime. It may be her advanced age, or simply a lack of practice, but she needed a time to consolidate her power. Which she might as well do now, it wasn't like the police posed any threat to her even in her weakened state. She scoffed as bullets rained down on her, not even striking her hard enough to tickle. Yes, this was as good a place as any to rest.

As she stood there, she considered what she would do now that she had decided to go public with her evil. Eviscerate the police force, that was a given, but she would also have to hunt down every judge and show them how much she appreciated all the times they had denied her greatness. And all the times they had given her contempt charges. And all the times they'd made stupid fucking decisions just to spite her. Yes, a few hundred years of torture would be a good start for them.

Honestly, she was probably just going to hunt down the entirety of the DOJ. Idiots, every last one of them. It would be good stress relief to rip each of their heads from their bodies. Not like they used them anyways.

And, of course, she'd have to kill anyone who had ever used her services as a mechanic. You don't get a goddess's services and live, obviously.

Oh, and there was...

Summer's thoughts were cut off by a scream from the police force, as well as a keen sense of holy silver. She looked up, broken from her reverie, and saw Brian Knight charging her with a sword that stank of a holy blessing. Well, that could be a problem. A fully trained Witcher did pose something of a threat to her. She would have to be cautious, maybe start with a few probing shots...

~~~~

Brian Knight charged, fully confident in his skills as a Witcher. This was it, the time he had trained so hard for. All his other challenges before were just the leadup, this would be it, his moment of glory. This would be his triumph!

As he was thinking, a beam of devilish energy shot towards him, moving almost faster then he could follow. He was barely able to manage to deflect it with his sword, the force of it knocking him off balance, before another shot towards him, piercing his stomach and severing his spine. 

His last thoughts before falling lifeless to the ground were confusion. 'But... I was a Witcher...?'

~~~~  
Huh. Well, that was easy. Summer's thoughts were once again filled with confusion as the 'Witcher' lay motionless, bisected by her energy beam. 

Honestly, she was rather annoyed at herself for ever considering Brian a threat. She knew who he was, knew what he was like, and she still let herself feel cautious about his power. Stupid. With that, she disregarded the corpse of the policeman, and turned her attention back to the main police force.

"Well, I was perfectly content to sit here and let you waste your ammo on me, but you couldn't leave well enough alone, could you? Now I suppose I'm going to have to destroy you all. Annoying, but I suppose I should expect annoyance from the police by now. It's all you're really good for."

With that, she started to advance towards the police barricade. She raised her arms, and began to shoot more death beams towards the officers. It was, she thought, beautiful destruction.

~~~~ 

It was carnage, Copper thought as she ducked for cover behind her car. She saw Touretti, too mesmerized by the vile beauty of the approaching devil-woman to duck, get beheaded by one of the beams.

'Damnit. I need a plan, and fast. I need... Wait, the sword! That could provide the opening!'

Her thoughts went to the sword that Brian had dropped. It still lay next to the man's corpse, shining with a holy light. It was a longshot, but it was the only shot she had.

She quickly gathered herself and barked orders over the radio to her remaining officers.

"Malton! I need you to get on your bike, you're the fastest of us, try and grab the sword! We're going to skewer that bitch!"

After a moment, an affirmative 10-4 came from Malton. He was a good boy, he'd be able to do what he had to. At least, she hoped.

"And I need someone else to run distraction for him. Take her attention away so that she doesn't immediately kill Malton."

At the latest order, there was a pause. Copper internally cursed, she knew this was a suicide mission, and she'd do it herself if she didn't have the single holy bullet left. There wasn't anyone close enough to give it to, and throwing it was a risk they couldn't take.

"I'll do it." A voice rang out over the coms. It was Richard Dark. "I'll get it done."

"No! You can't!" A different voice was heard, this time of Dark's husband, Rhodes. "I can't let you do this, I'll go, I'll go instead!"

"No, my positioning is better. I'm the only one who can do this. But, don't worry, honey. I'll be fine. I promise."

Copper cursed, cursed herself for having to send one of her men out against this creature, and cursed her naivety in not recognizing what Summer was sooner. All the signs were there, no human could be that overbearing and arrogant. But she had ignored it.

Cutting off that line of thought, Copper spoke out on the radio. "Okay, Dark, you're doing it. We have to act quick. Malton, are you in position?"

After an affirmative from the boy, she spoke up again. "Ok, on three. Three! Go!"

There was instant chaos. Dark rushed out from behind his barricade, yelling and firing off shots. Summer's attention immediately snapped to him, and four beams shot out. He was able to dodge the first one, but the remaining three hit him, obliterating his arms and left leg.

While that was happening, Malton's bike revved to life, and he shot forward. As he did, he sent out a quick radio message.

"Sorry, Copper, but I'm going to have to disobey. Strike me if you have to, but take the shot."

With that, he charged past Brian's corpse, grabbing the sword and pointing it at the devil.

Instead of heading back to cover, Malton accelerated, going straight for Summer with the sword pointed out. He let out a battle cry, forcing the bike to go faster then it ever had before. 

Summer wasn't able to react in time, her attention momentarily being taken away by Dark, and could only turn to look in surprise at the approaching motorcycle. 

The two collided, and a massive explosion rang out. Malton's body was thrown forward, before crashing in a broken mess in the ruins of the courthouse.

As the smoke cleared, it was evident that Summer was not in much better shape. Her crimson skin was covered in burns and lacerations, and the sword was impaled solidly in her gut. She fell to her knees, coughing up a huge amount of pitch-black blood.

With the devil stunned, Copper saw her chance. She rushed forward, over her police car cover and up to the demon. Summer looked at her, face to face with this police woman, this mortal, and scowled. She couldn't muster up the energy to do anything other then spit some blood at Copper.

Copper matched Summer's scowl, but wiped the blood off and brought her pistol up to the archdevil's forehead. 

"Pred was right. You are a bitch."

With that, she fired, ending the threat to Los Santos. Summer's body was instantly engulfed in violent white flames, and her body slowly burned to ash. As it did, she let out a long, unearthly scream of anger and hatred. It was the last noise the world heard of her.

Copper sighed, the fight finished, and looked around at the devastation. Rhodes was clutching the body of his husband, tears running down his face. Snow went over to Malton's body, checking for a pulse, before sadly shaking his head. Soze checked Brian's body, but no movement was seen.

So many dead. And for what? The hatred of an evil woman.

Copper shook her head. It was horrible, but it was over. Summer was dead. And, in the end, it was just another day. Yes, just another day in Los Santos.


End file.
